1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium, and to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In the electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, a process cartridge system has conventionally been adopted, in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means for acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrated into a cartridge, which is made detachably attachable to a main body of the image forming apparatus. This process cartridge system allows the maintenance of the apparatus to be carried out not by a service person but by the user itself, significantly improving the operability. Therefore, the process cartridge system has been widely used in the image forming apparatus.
In the process cartridge, a protecting member is provided for preventing a photosensitive drum from deteriorating due to exposure to light, and the adhesion of dust and the like when the cartridge is detached from the apparatus main body (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-16067 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-89567).